This invention relates in general to human waste disposal systems and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for the collection, containment and disposal of human wastes. A particular aspect of the invention relates to an improved mattress construction for said apparatus and method.
Two basic devices currently exist for collecting and disposing of defecated wastes from patients who, because of physical infirmity or other reasons, are unable to utilize a conventional toilet. A bed pan configured to the patient's buttocks is one device which is commonly used. Utilization of such a device, however, is necessarily limited to those patients who are able to anticipate the need for its use. Senile, unconscious or seriously ill individuals, as well as those who are unable to call for assistance would be unable to use a bed pan. Incontinent patients, that is, those patients with uncontrolled bladder and bowel movements, do not have sufficient advance warning to call for or safely position a bed pan without risk of an accident occurring.
Those who are able to use a bed pan must endure the embarrassment of summoning a nurse to bring the device and position and remove it from beneath the patient. Moreover, the use of a bed pan while the patient is in bed requires that the individual assume either a horizontal position or a sitting position with the legs extending horizontally. Either position is an unnatural physiological position and many patients find it difficult to adapt to the use of a bed pan.
In addition to the problems that the bed pan presents for the patient, assisting personnel likewise are subjected to an objectionable situation. First the nurse may be required to physically lift the individual to ensure proper placement. After use, the individual must be cleaned and the pan removed from beneath the patient without spilling its contents. This can be a difficult proposition at best as the nurse must lean over the bed and somehow support the patient while gently removing the device.
Bed pans also expose assisting personnel to possible contamination from the pan contents. When the patient is afflicted with a communicable disease such as hepatitis or acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), such cross contamination may be a life threatening exposure. Although protective items such as caps, gowns, rubber gloves and masks may be utilized, the risk of contamination remains great because the laborious process required to position and remove the pan may cause a breach of contamination safeguards. Moreover, this recurring risk is encountered by nursing staff each time a patient has a bowel movement, which can be as often as twenty to thirty times per day.
Adult diapers have been used as an alternative to bed pans, especially with seriously ill patients. Again, placement and removal of a device such as this can be physically taxing for both the nurse and the patient. Conscious patients must endure the discomfort and embarrassment of a soiled diaper and assisting personnel are exposed to the dangers of cross-contamination when changing the diaper and cleaning up. Because of the many problems which result from usage of diapers, they are a particularly undesirable solution for the patient who is unable to utilized toilet facilities.
One alternative to the bed pan and adult diaper is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,335 which disclosed a device which is fixed internally of a individual and coupled with an elongated receiving and storage tube. As a portion of the tube is filled, it is sealed and may be separated from the unfilled portion for disposal. The invasive nature of this device, however, may cause abrasion and pressure sores as well as patient discomfort. Skilled assistance may also be required to ensure proper internal placement.